icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09 MJHL Season
This is the 2008-09 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety second season. =League Notes= *Canadian Junior A Hockey League renamed Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL). *League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 9th to 11th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. *'Winkler' selected to host 2009 Canadian Junior Hockey League Prospects Games. *'Dauphin' selected to host 2010 RBC Cup. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 see 2009 Anavet Cup =CJHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2008 World Junior A Challenge =CJHL Prospects Game= see 2008 CJHL Prospects Game =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game All-Star Weekend kicked off in Selkirk on Saturday, January 24, when the Sher-Wood young guns edged out the Addison squad 6-5 in the MJHL Prospects Game. Kajon McKay led the way with 2 goals and 2 assists. see 2009 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Sunday, the MJHL held it's All-Star Game. The game was a free-wheeling affair and a nightmare for goaltenders, but a goalscorers dream. When the dust settled, the Sher-Wood Division had won 14-13. see 2009 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJHL Awards= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Eric Delong • Russ Payne • Dan Watt Portage Terriers • Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints Drew Ellement • Scott Macaulay Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers Second All-Star Team Jason Bowles • Zeanan Buternowski • Adam Pleskach Wayway Wolverines • OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers Kevin Falloon • Steven Shamanski Dauphin Kings • Dauphin Kings David Aime OCN Blizzard Rookie All-Star Team ''' Jordan DePape • Derek Gingera • Brenden Walker Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers • Portage Terriers Dylan Heide • Peter Stoykewych Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg South Blues Joey Rewucki Selkirk Steelers Alumni News see 2008-09 MJHL Alumni News in the News '''NHL Entry Draft *Travis Hamonic selected by the New York Islanders, Eric Mestery by the Washington Capitals, both in the second round, Matt Calvert in the fifth and Sean Collins in the seventh by the Columbus Blue Jackets. July *Darcy Hordichuk signed a three year contract with the Vancouver Canucks. *Cody McLeod signed a one-year two-way contract with the Colorado Avalanche. *Steve MacIntyre signed a two year contract with the Florida Panthers. August *Triston Grant signed a one-year two-way contract with the Nashville Predators. September *Edmonton Oilers claimed Steve MacIntyre off waivers from the Florida Panthers. October *Colton Orr and the New York Rangers won the Victoria Cup in Bern, Switzerland. *Steve MacIntyre played his first NHL game on October 3 with the Edmonton Oilers. *Justin Falk signed a three year entry level contract with the Minnesota Wild. *Jordan Cyr named Atlantic Hockey Association Player of the Week (11/10). November *Barry Trotz became only the 10th person to coach in 750 NHL games. January *Steve MacIntyre scored his first NHL goal on January 13 in a 5-2 victory over the Washington Capitals. February *Mike Hellyer played for Canada at Universiade held in Harbin, China. March *Landon Kroeker and the SAIT Trojans won the ACAC Hockey Championship. *Kevin Harris named SPHL Defenseman of the Year, Harris along with Andrew Gallant and Don Melnyk named to the First All-Star Team. Ian Vigier to the Second Team and Kyle Lundale the All-Rookie Team. April *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World U-18 Championship. *Chay Genoway named to AHCA All-America West Second Team. *Travis Zajac and Team Canada won silver at the World Hockey Championship. *Carson McMillan signed a three year entry level contract with the Minnesota Wild. May *Darcy Hordichuk scored his first NHL playoff goal on May 7, beating Nikolai Khabibulin of Chicago. June *Cody McLeod signed a three year contract extension with the Colorado Avalanche. *Triston Grant signed a one-year two-way contract extension with the Nashville Predators. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Garnet Exelby *Darren Helm *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Steve MacIntyre *Cody McLeod *Andrew Murray *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *Travis Zajac Professional *Mikael Bedard *Corey Courchene *Dane Crowley *Tyler Dittmer *Brodie Dupont *Justin Falk *Triston Grant *Tyler Harder *Kyle Lundale *Ryan Menei *Joey Moggach *Jeff Penner *Rob Smith *Rick St. Croix *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter Major Junior Players *Darren Bestland *Paul Bonar *Matt Calvert *Paul Ciarelli *Del Cowan *Deven Dubyk *Travis Hamonic *Andrew Hewett *Bryce Lamb *Jordan Lane *Aaron Lewadniuk *Matt Lowry *Carson McMillan *Brendan Shinnimin *Paul Sohor *Brock Sutherland *Paul Van De Velde University & College *Chris Benias *Geric Brodt *David Brown *Sean Collins *Jordan Cyr *Tyler Dittmer *Riley Dudar *Ryan Garbutt *Chay Genoway *Lindsey Gullett *Mike Hellyer *Eric Hoflen *Kyle Howarth *Billy Keane *Landon Kroeker *Jonathon Lawrence *Don MacGillivray *Joel Malchuk *Gavin McHale *Sonny Mignacca *Ben Nelson *Ray Neufeld *Tyler Riel *Myles Rumsey *A.J. Spiller *Devrin Stonehouse *Stewart Thiessen *Jared Walker *Calin Wild *Kip Workman Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons Category:2009 in hockey